


Lil' Sushi Roll

by BlackNinja



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Evelynn the provider, F/F, Fluff and Humor, kai'sa is starting to hate having the mom role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Evelynn followed the 10 steps of how to care for a sad person lol





	Lil' Sushi Roll

Evelynn awoke to the sounds of whimpers and cries, concerned that it might be one of her members she tried getting up using all the strength she could muster trying to leave her warm and comfortable bed was not an easy task.

 

Once she was out of bed she went over to her closet grabbing her robe, once she was clothed she walks out into the hallway. The cries became more clear for Evelynn, taking a few steps towards the sound she discovered the noise was coming from the kitchen.

 

Millions of questions went through Evelynn’s head of what the sound belonged to. But she would have never thought she would find Akali laying on the cold kitchen floor crying softly. Evelynn went further into the dark kitchen crouching down towards Akali, stroking her wet cheek.

 

“What’s the matter, little one?”. Still caressing Akali’s cheek patiently waiting for an answer. Akali rose up from the floor into a sitting position, her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks damp and red. Akali couldn’t speak at the moment from all the crying she did so, she said nothing but leaned into Evelynn weakly.

 

Evelynn held Akali in her arms for a short while kissing her head. An idea came to mind that she knew would make Akali feel better.

 

Evelynn gave Akali one last hug before she left the kitchen. Akali was confused but didn’t care at the moment. When she closed her eyes she felt warmer, opening her eyes again she found herself wrapped up in a blanket like a little sushi roll and being carried to the couch.

 

To Evelynn, she was thankful she had a nice warm blanket for Akali. Bring the Akali roll over to the couch were she gently placed her on the couch. She then went back into the kitchen to grab a few things.

 

Akali felt surprisingly good, but she didn’t feel any better. Akali was so out of it she didn’t even notice Evelynn was back with snacks and water.

 

Evelynn placed the snacks and drinks on the coffee table, then seated next to Akali hold her tightly in her arms and putting her favorite movie on. She then started to peel a tangerine offering a little slice towards Akali who gleefully opened her mouth accepting the slice with no problem. Evelynn then opened a bottle of water for her, helping her drink it with no problem.

 

Once the movie was over and the snacks and water were done Evelynn clean up the trash, then took the now sound asleep roll up to her room so she could properly sleep.

 

The next morning Evelynn was awoken by shuffling next to her, she rolled over to her left side, see Akali fully awake trying to get out of her little roll she was wrap in. Evelynn found the sight just adorable.

 

Evelynn then helped Akali out of the blanket, getting off the bed she folded the blanket back up and placed it back to where it belongs, she then went in her closet to grab a fresh pair of clothes and heading towards the bathroom giving Akali privacy to either leave or get change.

 

When she got back and properly clothed for the day, Akali was still laying on the bed.

 

“Aren’t you going to get up, darling?”

 

“I don’t know I’m too comfy” Akali continued re-wrap herself like the little sushi roll she was last night.

 

Evelynn took out her phone and snap a picture. Shaking her head and sat on the edge of her bed looking at Akali.

 

“Akali. Why were you in the kitchen crying? What happened?”

 

Akali stiffened looking at Evelynn with tears ready to fall she looked in Evelynn’s eyes.

 

“There was no more spicy ramen…” Akali said with tears now falling freely. “There was no spicy ramen. Anywhere.”

 

Holding Akali in her arms. She sent a text to Kai’sa who was thankfully shopping for groceries with Ahri.

 

“It’s okay love, don’t worry Bokkie will buy you some more okay. No more crying.” Evelynn kissed Akali on the lips holding Akali close to her and never letting go.

 

Meanwhile

 

“So what should we get first, Kai’sa?”

 

Kai’sa hummed at the question thinking, she then heard a ding from her phone it was a text from Evelynn saying.

 

[Bring the GF the good stuff she neeeds it]

 

“Is everything okay?” with a sigh from Kai'sa.

 

“Were getting spicy ramen first.”

 

“So I’m guessing Akali found out we didn’t have none huh,” Ahri said with a grin.

 

“Oh, shut up.” pushing the shopping cart faster while she heard the laughter of Ahri behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudos is 1 pack of spicy ramen XD
> 
> please comment on how i did


End file.
